The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for adjusting the fuel amount of a diesel engine and, more particularly, to an apparatus for adjusting the fuel amount of a diesel engine which is capable of preventing a decrease in the accuracy of the adjustment of the fuel amount.
Conventionally, there is an apparatus for adjusting the fuel amount of a diesel engine in which the base end portion of the governor lever of a mechanical governor is pivoted on a governor lever shaft. A slider is slidingly mounted on the swing end portion of the governor lever in the direction of an increase and decrease in the fuel amount. The adjustment amount rack pin of a fuel injection pump is engaged in the rack pin engagement portion of the slider so that the slider is biased by a biasing spring in the direction of an increase in the fuel amount. A stopper is installed in the governor lever and a locking portion facing the stopper is installed in the slider so that the locking portion is supported by the stopper and thus the movement of the slider in the direction of an increase in the fuel amount is stopped. An engine stop operation input portion is installed in the slider and an engine stop operation output portion is opposite to the engine stop operation input portion so that, at the time of an engine stop operation, engine stop operation force is inputted from the engine stop operation output portion to the engine stop operation input portion, the slider slides in the direction of a decrease in the fuel amount with the governor lever remained intact, and thus the engine is stopped (see FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-27967).
In accordance with this kind of an apparatus for adjusting the fuel amount, there is an advantage in that the engine stop operation force can be reduced because the engine can be stopped by sliding the slider in the direction of a decrease in the fuel amount without the influence of the governor spring force applied to the governor lever.
In the prior art, however, if a virtual line is assumed to pass through the central portion of the biasing spring when seen from a direction parallel to the adjustment amount rack pin and a shaft-distant side spaced apart from the governor lever shaft and a shaft-proximal side proximal to the governor lever shaft are divided on the basis of the virtual line, the stopper is disposed only in the shaft-proximal side. Thus, there is a problem with the prior art.
There is a possibility that the accuracy of the adjustment of the fuel amount may be deteriorated.
If a virtual line is assumed to pass through the central portion of the biasing spring (i.e., energizing spring) when seen from a direction parallel to the adjustment amount rack pin and a shaft-distant side spaced apart from the governor lever shaft and a shaft-proximal side proximal to the governor lever shaft are divided on the basis of the virtual line, the slider is inclined on the basis of the stopper by means of biasing force of the biasing spring because the stopper is disposed only in the shaft-proximal side, and thus the position of the adjustment amount rack pin is dislocated. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the accuracy of the adjustment of a fuel amount may be deteriorated.